blackjewelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Blaed Grayhaven
' Jared Blaed Grayhaven', also nown as Gray, is a Purple Dusk-Jeweled Warlord Prince from Dena Nehele. He is a cousin to Theran Grayhaven and he can trace his bloodlines back to Thera and Blaed. Purple Dusk is both his Birthright Jewel as well as the one he received after making the Offering to the Darkness. History When was young Talon took him and Theran to the rogue camps in Tamanara Mountains to protect them from the visious Queens that ruled Dena Nehele. Gray was trained to protect Theran at all costs since he was the last descendant of Lady Lia and Lord Jared. He was also called "Theran's blade". When Gray was fifteen years old he was kidnapped by the Queen's guards when running an errand for Theran. They thought thet had captured the last of Grayhaven line and Gray didn't correct them since he wanted to protect Theran. He was viciously tortured for two years before Talon found him and took him back to the rogue camps. Gray's mind and will, however, had been almost broken as well as his body which caused him to stay as an adolescent young man in mind even though his body matured. When he made the Offering to the Darkness he was afraid of the power he could have wielded and backed away, causing him to aquire another Purple Dusk Jewel that was only a bit darker than the one he had received in his Birthrigh ceremony. The power the could have acquired was lost forever since Offering can be done only once. The Shadow Queen After the Purge on all the realms that eliminated the corrupt Blood and after the landen uprisings Theran informed Gray that he was moving back to Grayhaven, the capital city of Dena Nehele. Gray didn't want him to go alone so he decided to come with him - but refused to live in the mansion where he had been tortured for two years. He was accommodated in a gardening shed near the mansion. When Lady Cassidy arrived to Grayhaven, Gray felt the immediate pull of the Queen that marked him as her property. The two became friends fast while working in the gardens, and Gray's mind slowly started to heal. He started falling in love with Cassidy and even became friends with Daemon Sadi and Lucivar Yaslana. Even the Saetan SaDiablo allowed him to call him "Uncle Saetan". When Cassidy's first moontime arrived, Gray became overprotective and staked a claim on her. No one challenged that clame, so they started courting. Shalador's Lady In the beginning of Shalador's Lady Gray's mind had almost completely healed and he was becoming the Warlord Prince he should have been. His feelings towards Cassidy had increased and he became distraught when Lady Kermilla's presence affected so negatively to his Queen. When the court moved to Eyota Gray, he went with them and started rebuilding the village and the reserves with everyone else. During the autumn and after the harvest, the Shaladorans celebrated the return of their culture and music. Gray took part in the Fire Dance during which the last of his mind healed and he became Jared Blaed, the Warlord Prince he should have been a long time ago. In that evening he officially became Cassidy's lover. When Cassidy's year's contract as the Queen started coming closer to the end, Jared Blaed went to the Keep and requested to be trained to become a Consort, though Saetan, Daemon and Lucivar guided him into becoming the First Escort in order to avoid rumors of power-seeking by Grey's side. It took him a few months, but after he was able to keep up with Jaenelle Angelline for one day, Lucivar, Daemon and Saetan qualified him as a fully trained escort. When Cassidy dismissed Theran from his position as the First Escort, Jared Blaed took his place and kept the court intact. Soon after Cassidy gained acceptance from five southern Provinces to form a new Territory - Shalador Nehele. When it became official Cassidy proposed to Jared Blaed and the two agreed to get married. After Theran became the Warlord Prince of Dena Nehele he came to Eyota, Shalador Nehele's capital, and reconciled with Jared Blaed. The book ended with them laughing and holding each other as cousins once again. Category:Black Jewels characters